Je ne suis pas mangemort
by nuty93
Summary: Pourquoi Drago n’a pas pu tuer Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas bien en faisant rentrer les mangemorts à Poudlard ? Pourquoi Rogue a fait le serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malfoy, pour protéger son filleul ? …
1. Chapter 1 : Remise en question

**Tout appartient a J.K Rowling. Personnages, decors...**

**Couples : Drago/Hermione ; Harry/Ginny ; Ron/Pansy....**

**Ma toute premiere histoire. =D**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Remise en question

C'était les grandes vacances, avant la rentrée de Poudlard pour une sixième année pour la génération de Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger…

Drago Malfoy était étendu sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Il souffrait atrocement, torse nu, quelques gouttes perlaient sur sa peau pale. Seuls les rayons de lune permettaient d'entre apercevoir ce garçon dont le chemin de sa vie fut entièrement tracé par ses parents. Quand a-t-il bien pu donner son avis ? Il était désespéré, mais que croyait-il ? Il le savait, il aurait du s'enfuir lorsqu'il en était encore temps. Maintenant qu'il avait la marque, il ne peut plus. Il n'était qu'un trouillard, pas capable de diriger sa vie lui-même. Comment se défaire de la marque, il n'en savait rien. Il savait pourtant quels étaient les risques encourus après l'apposition de la marque… L'ordre du Phénix acceptera t-elle de lui faire boire du veritaserum pour s'assurer qu'il était, effectivement, du « bon » coté ? Dumbledore le croirait, peut-être. Ou bien Rogue ? Son parrain. Déterminé, il sortit rapidement de sa chambre après avoir revêtu un débardeur, la chaleur abominable de la nuit l'aurait incité à rester torse nu. Mais la réputation d'un Malfoy en aurait pris un coup, juste une question de décence. Le magico bus arriva des qu'il s'arrêta devant le trottoir. Il put remarquer que le vendeur de ticket avait changé, un certain Popkin, ou Pepkin. Il ne savait plus, en fait il n'écoutait pas vraiment, plongé dans ses pensées. Tout ce monde, cela le dégoutait. Pauvres, surement tous des mendiants. Avec des yeux d'où scintillait une envie, ils regardaient tous le nouveau venu, c'est-à-dire : Drago Malfoy. C'était son arrêt, il descendit prestement, non sans avoir lancé un regard furieux à tout ces gens qui n'en voulait qu'a son argent. Devant lui, l'énorme bâtisse apparut des qu'il y pensa. Le 12 Squard Grimmaurd. La peur. Elle l'empêchait d'entrer, de sonner a la porte. Il ne voulait pas voir l'un des membres le regarder avec haine et mépris : comme un mangemort en fait. La vie, ces temps-ci, n'était faite que de préjugés et mensonges. Comment s'en sortir ? Même de l'autre cote, les valeurs morales humaines sont abandonnées. Ils se permettaient déjà de le juger et s'il entrait la, maintenant, ils le jugeraient comme jamais. La brutalité. Ils l'utiliseront, pense Drago. Ils me menotteront les poignets, et ils verront que je suis un mangemort. Sur ces pensées noires, il se releva du petit muret ou il s'était avachit par fatigue. Les mains dans les poches, les épaules remontées et plus carrées que jamais, il commença à longer le trottoir dans le but d'atteindre la maison de son parrain, soit quelques kilomètres plus loin. Mais soudain, avant qu'il ait pu faire une dizaine de mètres, la porte s'ouvrit sous les éclats de rire, la porte du 12 Squard Grimmaurd.

Hermione Granger. Toute souriante et métamorphosée. Belle, ce fut le premier mot qui vint a l'esprit de Drago. Il s'était figé devant tant de bonheur malgré la guerre qui faisait rage. Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, ne décrochant pas ses yeux de cette soudaine apparition qu'il qualifierait presque de divine. Hermione sortit une cigarette et un briquet : Drago fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Et enfin, Hermione remarqua sa présence. Un corps d'homme, tapis dans l'ombre d'un arbre, dont le réverbère éclairait le trottoir. Tremblante, elle descendit les quelques marches que formaient le petit escalier. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille : ses yeux gris clair qui contrastaient avec l'obscurité de l'ombre de l'arbre, ses cheveux blond et presque blanc, et son corps athlétique du au Quiditch. Hermione glissa lentement sa main dans sa poche afin d'y prendre discrètement sa baguette. Drago n'y croyait pas, ce ne pouvait pas être Granger ! Songea t-il. Immobile, il la regardait se mouvoir jusqu'à l'atteindre tout en laissant une distance raisonnable pour une discussion entre ennemis cordiaux. Il n'avait plus ce sourire en coin qui le caractérisait tant a Poudlard, il avait baissé la tête, appuy dos a l'arbre derrière lui, ne voulant pas affronter le jugement d'Hermione Granger, sa plus grande ennemie. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait aussi faible, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Depuis ses onze ans, elle n'avait fait que le détester autant et même plus que Voldemort lui-même. Et la, la voila en train de se prendre en pitié par lui. Devait-elle lui laisser une chance ou bien le dénoncer avec tous les préjugés ? Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de cette scène, quelques mois plus tôt…

_Square Grimmaurd, Jeudi 14 Mars 2009._

_Tous les occupants de la maison du parrain d'Harry étaient sortis prendre l'air. Pendant ce temps, ils avaient jugé préférable que Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville restent a l'abris des forces du mal. Evidement, Gryffondor dans l'âme, ils avaient protesté mais sans y arriver. Ils s'étaient installés dans l'immense salon de la maison Black tout en buvant du thé. Leur conversation commençait a s'envenimer, chacun se postant sur ses propres opinions envers Drago Malfoy, grand sujet de discussion depuis le retour de Voldemort._

_-Moi, je persiste a croire qu'il est un mangemort. Il met toujours des chemises manch…_

_Harry parlait de Drago avec une haine peu commune, même pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire Drago a Harry… Mais Hermione le coupa d'une voix sèche :_

_-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Nous n'en savons rien, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il met toujours des chemises manches longues qu'il est forcement un mangemort !_

_Les autres savaient déjà comment allait se terminer cette conversation pour l'avoir entendue maintes et maintes fois depuis leur petite excursion au Ministère de la Magie. Découragés par ce manque de volonté de leurs deux amis, ils partirent du salon d'où les voix commençaient à devenir un peu trop bruyantes._

_-Comment peux-tu le défendre après tout le mal qu'il nous a fait ?_

_-C'est un fait, Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le juger trop hâtivement. J'essaie d'avoir un esprit critique extérieur a mes sentiments de totale haine envers lui. Je sais tout ce qu'il nous a fait, et particulièrement a moi._

_- Et bien alors ? Déteste-le, c'est un mangemort, point ! Sinon, pourquoi ne se préoccupe t-il moins de nous, maintenant ? Il a surement une mission ordonnée par Voldemort en personne !_

_- Harry, vois les choses autrement… Dis-toi qu'a sa place, tu ne saurais que faire. Imagine-toi juste un instant que tes parents soient les plus fideles mangemorts de Tu-sais-qui ? Imagine qu'ils aient forcés Drago M. a rejoindre leur cause ? Et lui, peureux et serpentard dans l'âme n'a pu qu'accepter, voyant sa vie en danger de mort s'il venait a refuser. Y as-tu pensé ?_

_Harry ne répondit rien, signe de grande réflexion chez lui : il fronçait des sourcils._

Hermione était toujours sure d'elle, ses intuitions ne la trompaient jamais. Baguette en main, elle ne voulu pas l'humilier en la braquant contre lui, signifiant sa méfiance. Non, elle garderait simplement sa main dans sa poche, serrant bien fort sa baguette. Comment entamer une conversation dans ce genre de moment ? Les secondes passaient et ils étaient toujours la, sans rien dire, a se fixer. Chacun se demandait quoi dire, a cet instant, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

_* _Pff ! Elle va me prendre pour un con si j'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler du beau temps et de sa vie. De toute manière, c'aurait été juste pour être gentil avec elle. Même si je ne suis pas avec mes parents, je reste tout de même un Malfoy. Il faut que je lui dise ma version des choses, ma vérité. Putain ! Pourquoi elle ne cause pas ? Je me sens encore plus con. J'aurai préféré qu'elle me gueule dessus, au lieu de ca, elle reste sans rien dire. J'aime pas ca, et puis je la déteste encore plus !*__

_#_Ressaisis-toi, Hermione. Parle-lui, demande-lui ce qu'il peut bien faire la. Tu le détestes, okay mais que fait-il ici ?_#_

Plongés tout les deux dans leurs pensées, ils se fixaient toujours. Essayant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre ce qu'il pourrait bien penser. Drago ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était la, immobile, a regarder Granger. Et elle semblait être dans le même état que lui.

-Putain Granger, pourquoi t'ouvres pas ta bouche ?! Crie-moi dessus, appelle tes crétins d'amis, mais fais quelque chose bordel ! Je te savais conne, c'est normal t'es une sang-de-bourbe, mais réagis merde !!

Choquée, ca oui elle l'était. Mais pourquoi l'était-elle ? Elle devait bien se douter que Malfoy n'avait en rien changé, moralement. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, elle s'était sentie blessée par lui. Au moins, elle avait espéré un changement de sa part… Pourquoi avait-elle les larmes aux yeux ? Pourtant Drago n'avait pas changé depuis, il avait toujours été comme ca, elle avait toujours été son bouc émissaire favori.

-Je…C'est que…Je ne savais pas quoi te dire, Malfoy. Tu étais dans le même état que moi. Mais j'espérais juste ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, hein ? Que je veuille juste croire que tu aurais pu être différent de l'image que tu donnais aux autres de Poudlard ? Eh bien, je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Surtout devant Potter et Weasley, comme tu aimes le dire. J'aurai tellement voulu avoir raison sur le fait que ta destinée a été tracée par tes parents depuis ta naissance, que tu n'es pas celui que tu laisses paraître, que tu ne veux pas être un mangemort, que tu aurais pu…pu être quelqu'un de bon, de gentil… J'aurai du voir que je m'aveuglais d'espoirs misérables…

Elle avait fini les larmes aux yeux, les laissant couler librement, laissant voir à Malfoy sa faiblesse. Lui, était abasourdi. Comment avait-elle pu voir si limpide dans son jeu ? Depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, il étudiait minutieusement son caractère et ses gestes en public et dans le seul but de faire croire qu'il était et voulait être un mangemort. De la façon de s'habiller, passant par son langage et jusqu'à sa haine qu'il vouait à Potter pour d'inutiles raisons.

Stupide fille intelligente qui a toujours raison sur toute la ligne.

A présent, il avait enfin pu former une phrase intelligente. Grognant dans sa barbe, d'accord, mais une phrase normalement constituée. De son coté, Hermione semblait plutôt sourire en pensant a ce qu'il avait dit. Faisant référence a sa légendaire intelligence a l'école Poudlard. Mais pourquoi disait-il cela maintenant ? Comme s'il voulait répondre à sa question muette, il parla en la regardant dans les yeux d'une couleur noisette sans ciller :

- Tu as raison, Granger, tu as ENCORE raison. Enfin, comme toujours…

Il restait évasif, comme d'habitude, mais elle savait comment interpréter depuis le temps qu'ils faisaient équipe en potion et métamorphose. Il venait de lui avouer qu'il n'était pas un mangemort, si elle résumait ? Elle n'arrivait pas a le croire. Tout d'un coup, une bouffée de bonheur l'envahie comme jamais. Elle se sentait fière, d'une parce qu'elle avait réussi de le faire changer de bord…

_5 Septembre 2005 : Cours de potion, 5__e__ année de Poudlard._

_Les élèves entraient silencieusement dans les cachots de Severus Rogue, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Espion et Mangemort et Professeur de Potion. S'installant à la même table depuis leur première année, Rogue leur fit un sourire en coin qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Leur intimant en silence de se relever, ils se placèrent alors au fond de la classe, craignant le pire. Effectivement, cela arriva._

_-Bien que je ne sois pas en accord avec votre cher directeur, Dumbledore a fait passer l'ordre à tous les professeurs de vous mélanger. C'est-à-dire qu'a partir de cet instant et ce, jusqu'à la fin de votre septième année, vous garderez les mêmes binômes. Et donc, se mélanger, ce sera des binômes Serpentard-Gryffondor. Et on ne râle pas, je vous prie !_

_De cet instant, Harry Potter se retrouva en compagnie de Millicent Bulstrode, Ronald Weasley se vu confier Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas avec Grégory Goyle, Seamus Finnigan avec Vincent Crabe, et Hermione Granger avec Drago Malfoy._

_#_ Malfoy, voila une bonne opportunité de le faire virer de bord. Un autre espion pour l'ordre serait encore mieux qu'un seul._#_

__* Merde, je me tape la sang-de-bourbe. Bon, au moins je peux être sur que cette potion sera une réussite parfaite. Héhé !*__

Un immense sourire vient se former sur son visage, encore plus magnifique d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de songer Drago. Il lui parla de sa vie depuis sa tendre enfance, pas si tendre que cela en fait. Et des priorités que ses parents voulaient pour lui. Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon à l'allure débraillée et comme s'il venait de sortir du lit…

En levant les yeux vers eux, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se mettre devant Drago dans le but de le protéger. Il eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha d'eux doucement. Hermione commençait a douter de la lucidité de son meilleur ami. Il était la, une sourire aux lèvres, s'approchant doucement d'eux deux. Pourtant, il aurait de l'etre en colère, appeler tout l'ordre et régler son compte a Malfoy pour laisser approcher sa petite sœur. Mais non, il se contenta de s'approcher d'eux, en leur intimant d'entrer au Manoir. Il était déjà venu ici mais alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit mioche sans cervelle, imbus de lui-même. Les images qu'il avait gardées de cette maison ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'elle était devenue. Grande, espacée et claire. Exactement tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait été, depuis sa dernière visite qui remontait a 12ans, en arrière. Avant, elle avait été petite, parsemée de meubles en tout genre, étroite de partout, on aurait cru qu'ils avaient voulu combler chaque minuscule espace par des meubles, laissant juste un petit passage pour pouvoir passer et le Drago de 4 ans se demandait comment les elfes de maisons faisaient pour faire le ménage, quoi qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il n'y en ai pas et elle était aussi très sombre. Emerveillé, tout en restant impassible, par le travail qui avait été fait ici, il sourit de satisfaction. Il aurait beaucoup plus de facilité à habiter cette maison, a présent. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait pensé.

* * *

**Je fais figurer les personnages bien plus beaux qu'ils ne le sont, pas vrai ? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Un sort pas si mortel que ca

**Et un deuxième chapitre. =) J'espere que vous aimez. Merci pour ma première review de Serinu-chan. Je suis d'ja trop contente !! En espérant en avoir d'autres...;)**

**Vous allez m'adorer, m'aduler, m'idolâtrer..._Hum, revenons en aux faits. Hein ! MDR !! _J'imagine Drago comme ca, hein ! Ce qu'est Tom Felton a cote, c'est de la m... Ahou, je suis mechante. :P**

**PS : Ce chap' est moins long que l'autre, j'en suis desolee.**

**PS 2 : Je vous assure un chapitre par semaine. Voir plus... =D'D  
**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Un sort pas si mortel que ca…

Drago était inquiet. Ses parents devaient savoir qu'il s'était sauvé à présent. Même s'il avait laissé toutes ses affaires au Manoir, son absence brillerait comme dans la nuit. Il avait été accueilli par Hermione, elle seule avait confiance en lui. Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine avec Harry. Pendant ce temps, elle préparait du the glacé. Il faisait atrocement chaud.

- Alors Malfoy, que faisais-tu devant la maison de Sirius ?

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort…

Hermione laissa tomber une assiette qui se brisa en touchant le sol. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un « reparo ». Un silence glacial s'installa dans la cuisine, pourtant réchauffée par la chaleur de l'été. Harry ne savait que dire tandis qu'Hermione souriait comme jamais. Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé son binôme en cinquième année, elle avait vu que Drago n'avait fait que se protéger en « essayant » de les haïr, ce n'était qu'une carapace qu'elle seule avait réussi à percer. Harry était muet, bouche bée. Drago était nonchalamment assis sur une haute chaise, appuyé contre le bar. La sueur dégoulinait sur son torse, son marcel collait au corps et presque transparent. Hermione ne pouvait imaginer une vue plus sexy que celle-là. Elle en bavait littéralement, et Drago ne se doutait surement pas de l'image qu'il pouvait donner de lui.

- J'avais raison ! Je suis la meilleure…

Hermione se mit a faire la danse de la victoire et Drago se demandait ce qui lui prenait. Certes, il détestait encore ces Gryffondors de malheur mais ils étaient son seul secours alors autant faire le gentil Drago avec eux. Drago n'aimait pas les idéaux de ses parents : la haine vouée aux sang-de-bourbes et moldus, l'idole que représente Voldemort pour les mangemorts et surtout la soif du pouvoir, celle de diriger le monde… Drago était dégouté de ses parents, de leur vie à servir leur « maitre ». Pourquoi Granger dit-elle qu'elle a raison ?

- Harry ? Ne me dois-tu pas quelque chose ?

Hermione avait un grand sourire, et Drago se demandait encore a quoi jouaient ces stupides Gryffondors…

- Hermione…_Harry hésitait, Hermione était très attentive. _Tu es la meilleure, la plus intelligente de toutes les sorcières de Poudlard…

- Huh ?

- Du monde sorcier ! Voila, t'es contente ?

Elle ne répondit rien, au contraire elle allait coller un bisou sur la joue d'Harry. Sans vraiment le savoir, Drago sentait un malaise le prendre, comme si une main l'enserrait le cœur, le comprimait pour le rendre de plus en plus petit. Harry et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés de jouer pour l'observer. Une grimace déformait son visage, comme s'il n'allait pas bien.

- Drago… Si tu acceptais de passer sous Veritaserum devant l'Ordre du Phénix, nous pourrons t'assurer une protection sans faille. Enfin, seulement si tu es d'accord…

Hermione parlait tout en s'approchant de lui. A la fin, elle était toute proche de lui et lui avait pris les mains. Harry s'était éclipsé, sentant qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici. Drago se dégagea vivement ses mains de celles d'Hermione. Blessée, Hermione lui tourna le dos. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Il était tellement lunatique, d'un coup il est gentil et d'un autre, il l'évite au possible tout en étant odieux avec elle. Pour elle, il était difficile de savoir comment se comporter avec lui. Bien qu'ils soient tout deux préfets de leur maison, ils se côtoyaient tout les jours et travaillaient ensemble. Mais il restait encore trop mystérieux pour elle, elle voulait tout connaître de lui, elle voulait qu'il puisse la voir comme une amie, elle voulait qu'il ait confiance en elle. Etait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ?

- J'accepte, Granger. Mais ne profitez pas de l'occasion…

- Jamais ! Nous ne sommes pas des Serpentards, et même s'il y en a, ce ne sera pas Rogue qui le fera !

Elle s'était retournée, les yeux encore brillants de larmes et lui jetaient des éclairs. Drago avait baissé la tête. De sa main droite, il mit sa main dans ses cheveux pour les enlever de devant ses yeux. Hermione était subjuguée par sa beauté, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir trouver plus parfait que lui…Physiquement parlant. Parce que dans sa tête, il n'était pas la perfection personnifiée. Il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas, il était tout ce qu'elle détestait : égoïste, narcissique, egocentrique, méchant, agaçant, lunatique, méfiant, pervers, grincheux, trop sur de lui, vantard,… Tous les adjectifs péjoratifs se multipliaient dans sa tête. Comme le dit le proverbe, l'amour rend aveugle. Depuis toujours, il n'avait réussi qu'à l'énerver depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Drago de son cote, ne savait que penser d'elle. Elle était tellement gentille avec tout le monde, cela l'agaçait. Ne pouvait-elle pas être, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, méchante envers les autres ? Même avec lui, celui qui la persécutait depuis cinq ans, elle arrivait à rester gentille malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, toutes les choses horribles qu'il lui avait dit. Drago sourit, une grande première depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla a six heures pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Elle avait convié la partie majeure de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maintenant, elle logeait au 12 Squares Grimmaurd, ses parents décédés, avec Harry et Drago, à présent. Au moment ou la sonnerie d'entrée retentie, Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre attribuée a Drago. Celui-ci, émergeant doucement du sommeil.

- Putain, Malfoy ! Tu fous quoi encore au lit, en caleçon ? Hermione ne t'avait pas prévenu que ce matin, l'Ordre du Phénix venait à la maison ?!_ Suite a la dénégation de Malfoy encore dans les vapes _Et merde ! … HERMIONE !!!!

On entendait le bruit des talons de chaussures précipités qui montaient les escaliers, essoufflée elle entra dans la chambre de Malfoy a la suite de Harry. Quand elle le découvrit assis sur son lit, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. On pouvait croire à un poisson hors de l'eau qui cherchait désespérément de l'eau. Elle congédia Harry pour qu'il aille chercher des vêtements a lui pour Drago en priant pour qu'ils fassent tout deux la même taille. Quand Harry revient, Hermione avait réussi à réveiller complètement Drago et il était sous la douche en râlant contre elle.

- Fichue Granger… On dirait ma mère… Peux même plus dormir, même chez eux… Font chier ! Merde… Me suis endormi trop tard hier…

- Bon Malfoy, tu grouilles tes jolies petites fesses de la douche et tu t'habilles en vitesse. Et Harry, cesse de rigoler sous cape et descend en bas pour commencer à servir. Dépêche-toi !

Dans ses moments-la, Harry pensait vraiment qu'Hermione ressemblait de plus en plus a Mme Weasley, et qu'elle ferait une formidable maman. Harry sourit suite a ses pensées, et descendit en bas accueillir les autres. Drago venait de sortir de la douche, complètement habillé : un jean et un tee-shirt, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Il jeta un sourire en coin a Hermione qui tapait des pieds sur le sol, signe d'exaspération. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Alors comme ca, j'ai de jolies fesses ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif ! Rendre la petit miss-je-sais-tout rouge de honte. La rendre mal a l'aise comme pas possible. Et le mieux, c'est qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire sans qu'elle sorte vraiment de ses gongs. Et encore, le mieux était quand elle bégayait pour s'enfoncer encore plus. Il adorait ca ! Mais ce qu'il ne doutait pas, c'était que sa petite Granger ait pu changer autant physiquement que mentalement.

- Oui Malfoy, tu as un cul à tomber mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois te croire tout permis, ici ! Donc maintenant, tu vas te coiffer et on descend ! Tout le monde est arrivé si j'en crois mes oreilles…

Il ne savait que dire. Il était stupéfait par ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ne connaissait pas Hermione avec CE genre de répondant. Et il dut avouer que cela lui plaisait beaucoup…

Quand il fut enfin prêt, Hermione avait eu le temps de se changer, de se coiffer et de se maquiller. Il fallait la voir, elle était sublime : elle portait un jean blanc avec un haut noir, très simple. Quand ils descendirent, toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent et toutes baguettes sorties se virent pointer vers le couple. Drago leva les mains en signe d'abandon et Hermione se plaça devant lui. Harry de son cote, essaya de tous les calmer. Hermione leur avoua ce que lui avait dit Drago, hier au soir. Le fait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort et aussi qu'il acceptait de passer sous Veritaserum. Parmi la foule, un sort d'une couleur verte émeraude fusa dans le salon et toucha Drago et Hermione d'un seul coup. Par les courtes secondes que dura la vue du sort, Harry horrifié, pensa que c'était un Avada Kedavra. Harry pensa que s'en était fini. Il pensait avoir perdu a jamais sa meilleure amie. Il évalua la distance entre lui et Hermione. Elle était vraiment trop loin. Sa petite sœur, sa meilleure amie, la seule qui avait su le comprendre alors que tout le monde lui tournait le dos, même Ron. Il se sentait impuissant. Il lui avait promis de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il risquait sa vie.

_21 Janvier 2005, 01h03 : Salle commune des préfets._

_Tous les préfets étaient partis se coucher depuis quelques heures. Les seuls qui restaient étaient Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Assis devant de feu, Hermione était inquiète. Ils venaient juste de revenir du Département des Mystère et elle était encore toute pleine de sang. Elle l'attendait, Harry était parti chercher des potions soignantes chez Mme Pomfresh. Elle pensait déjà au futur, si Harry ne gagnait pas contre Voldemort. Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Et d'elle, alors ? Les filles de moldus dans son genre, vont-ils être tues ? Elle interrompit ses sombres pensées, Harry venait de revenir avec de nombreuses potions en tout genre. Elle l'aida et posa le tout sur la table basse._

- _Harry ? Si…Si on venait à perdre cette guerre ? Qu'est…Qu'est-ce qu'on reviendrait ? Et…moi surtout, je suis une sang-de-bourbe…_

- _Je t'interdis de dire ou même de penser ca ! Tu es une sorcière a part entière, et quiconque dira le contraire est un con double d'un idiot. Hermione… Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi. C'est…C'est comme si j'avais le devoir de te proteger quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es celle a qui je tiens le plus depuis si longtemps. Meme si on venait a perdre la guerre, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? On se cachera. On se cachera des mangemorts, et on luttera_

Mais quand il toucha le malheureux couple, celui-ci disparu en laissant derrière eux une bague appartenant a la famille Malfoy et une chaine en argent. Mais le plus bizarre dans cette histoire est que la bague se retrouva mêlée à la chaine en argent…

* * *

**Suite en cours...**

**C'est ma premiere fiction, hein ! Soyez indulgents. =D**

**Bisous, bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Les gens changent

**Voila le troisième chapitre. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir écrire aussi vite. Je m'impressionne moi-même. Je la d****édicace a Serinu-Chan. Pour être autant dans l'histoire… ;) Et surtout pour aimer autant MON Drago. U_u**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Les gens changent

Harry était désemparé. Voila que sa meilleure amie avait disparu avec son pire ennemi, mais étaient-ils encore ennemis ? Il s'était agenouillé à l' endroit exact ou ils avaient disparu tout les deux, laissant derrière eux les seuls et uniques bijoux qui les caractérisaient tant. Tous se posaient la même question : D'où pouvait provenir ce sort ? Tout le monde qui était réuni ici n'avait plus le cœur à manger quoi que ce soit, excepté Ronald Weasley comme d'habitude… Il s'était éclipsé, angoissé par la disparition de sa meilleure amie et future petite amie, enfin il espérait… Il farfouilla le frigidaire, pour trouver un petit quelque chose. De toute manière, personne ne le verrait, ils s'inquiétaient tous pour les deux disparus. Ah ! Enfin, un pain au chocolat trainait dans un des sachets encore restant. A peine la première bouchée avalée, une tornade rousse apparue dans son champ de vision, sa sœur…

- Ronald ! Comment peux-tu encore manger ? Ta meilleure amie a disparu et toi…toi, tu ne penses qu'a ton ventre !!

- Du calme sœurette. Cela m'aide à me déstresser… Et puis, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin. Juste une baguette de pain, trois croissants, une brioche et un quart du gâteau au chocolat. Ce n'est rien, j'avais encore faim.

Ginny Weasley regardait son frère comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Dans ces circonstances, il arrivait encore à ingurgiter des tonnes de nourriture. Et en plus, sans grossir. Et c'est ce qui exaspérait le plus sa sœur. Elle, elle mangeait à peine un pain au chocolat qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Elle sortit comme une furie de la cuisine et se mit à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Les bijoux emmêlés toujours dans la main d'Harry, il se détestait. C'était de sa faute, encore une fois, la réalité avait pris le dessus sur lui. Vivement, il se redressa et observa tout le monde qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, le regardant avec des yeux inquiets. Non, ils ne s'inquiétaient en rien pour Malfoy mais uniquement pour Hermione. Minerva McGonnagall venait de perdre sa plus brillante élève, Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient fait d'Hermione leur fille adoptive tout comme Harry, les enfants Weasley leur sœur, Hagrid etait inquiet pour son amie de cœur, Ginny venait de perdre sa meilleure amie et lui, Harry venait de perdre son double, sa sœur jumelle… Il restait encore Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, …

~_ _Si Hermione était la, elle aurait su que faire… Mais c'est elle que je dois retrouver et aussi, ce stupide Malfoy qui deviendra bientôt mon beau-frère si j'en crois leurs sentiments respectifs. Pfff ! S'amouracher de Malfoy, cette fouine. Oh ma Mione, si tu savais… Je ne sais pas ou tu es en ce moment, mais le jour ou j'ai promis de te protéger, je l'ai juré_ _sur ma vie et je compte bien honorer ma promesse. Je te retrouverai, ou que tu sois._

Harry embrassa le salon du regard et sortit de la maison de son parrain, d'un pas décidé. La plupart des gens étaient parti : les aurors (Maugrey, Shacklebot, Tonks…) et les professeurs de Poudlard (McGonnagall, Hagrid, Rogue…). Il ne voulait pas de Ron dans ses pattes, oui il savait qu'en cet instant il était méchant avec son ami. Tout d'un coup, il rebroussa chemin et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires et quand il descendit, tout le monde le regarda. Et Ron l'interpela :

- Ou vas-tu Harry ? Tu ne sais même pas ou elle est, ni Malfoy ! Si ca se trouve, c'était un de leur plan.

- De quoi tu parles, Ron ? Hermione a BESOIN de moi, elle a BESOIN de nous tous. Si tu commences à douter d'elle, nous n'y arriverons jamais. Tu es son meilleur ami, Ron, elle a besoin de toi autant que nous. Si tu ne le penses pas, c'est que tu n'es pas son ami… Que choisis-tu ? Es-tu conscient qu'Hermione sera horriblement déçue de ne pas te voir avec moi quand nous la retrouverons ? Nous formons le Trio d'Or à Poudlard, et toi… Tu te désiste pas crainte.

- Ronald ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, hein ? Pourquoi ? Hermione a toujours tellement compté pout toi ! Tu… Tu es amoureux d'elle, je te rappelle. Ron… Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Tu n'es plus le même depuis… Depuis que nous sommes revenus du Ministère, l'an dernier. Ron… Parles-moi, je suis ta sœur. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe…

Ginny s'accrochait à son frère. Elle pleurait littéralement. Trop d'émotions : la disparition d'Hermione, le changement subit de Ron. Elle le secouait comme un prunier, il ne réagissait pas. Quand enfin, il sembla reprendre ses esprits, il poussa violement sa sœur qui tomba par terre en se cognant la tête contre la table basse. Molly Weasley poussa un cri d'horreur alors qu'Harry se précipitait sur Ginny pour voir comment elle allait. Ron ne semblait pas voir qu'il venait de blesser sa petite sœur, ses frères par contre oui. Charlie Weasley, le deuxième du nom, vit rouge. Il ne réfléchit pas deux secondes et se rua sur son frère pour lui donner une droite. Un œil au beurre noir tiens ! Ca ne lui fera pas de mal ! Songea Fred et Georges en même temps. Harry n'accorda aucun regard a Ron et emmena Ginny, encore inanimée sur le canapé le plus proche. Pendant ce temps, Fleur, la compagne de Bill Weasley, partit dans la salle de bain pour chercher le nécessaire pour soigner Ginny. Harry, quant à lui, se dirigea vers Ron calmement, trop calme…

- Tu n'es qu'un con, Weasley ! C'est ta sœur, merde, et une fille en plus ! Comment… Comment peux-tu être aussi violent ? Tu me dégoutes… Déjà, Hermione et maintenant Ginny. Dégage de ma maison. Et je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir. Tu n'es plus mon ami…

Pendant ce temps, quelque part au même instant.

Une faille venait de s'ouvrir dans le ciel et deux corps furent jetés de la. Drago tomba le premier au sol et son souffle fut coupé par le corps d'Hermione qui venait de tomber exactement au même endroit que lui.

_# _Humm… J'adore la sensation que me procure le corps de Drago… Hermione ! Secoue-toi, je crois qu'il attend que tu te lèves… #__

_*_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout ca Granger mais tu…m'écrases la… N'empêche, son corps sur le mien me donne des envies de … Hum !_*_

Elle se releva précipitamment, pour laisser Drago respirer convenablement. Quant à lui, il lui jeta un regard furieux et Hermione ne put que murmurer un « désolé » presque inaudible. Ils se mirent à observer partout autour d'eux, cherchant dans leurs souvenirs ou ils avaient bien pu atterrir. Autour d'eux, tout etait blanc. Le sol etait sableux et légèrement beige. Un soleil éclatant se couchait, signe qu'ils étaient a la fin de l'après-midi. Le bruit des vagues ainsi que l'odeur de la mer se fit sentir. Hermione s'accrocha à Drago tandis que celui-ci découvrait les lieux. Drago pensait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un paradis sur Terre. Il ne savait pas du tout ou ils avaient atterri mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se sentait extrêmement bien ici.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd

Ron était parti, et Molly pleurait son deuxième fils perdu même si elle ne pouvait en rien reprocher la réaction d'Harry. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'emporter de cette façon, Ginny, sa petite Ginny blessée et Hermione, disparue. Ils avaient été invité pour qu'Harry et Hermione leur apprennent une excellente nouvelle et ils allaient rentrer chez eux, brisés. La disparition d'Hermione, la fuite de Ron et Ginny…

Harry était dépassé par les événements. Il devait partir très bientôt mais il ne voulait pas laisser Ginny dans cet état, endormie. Elle semblait si paisible, il ne se doutait en rien qu'elle voudrait alors l'accompagner si elle se réveillait. Mais d'un autre coté, Harry aurait voulu l'embrasser, lui dire combien il l'aimait avant de s'en aller. Ils avaient transporté Ginny dans sa chambre bien qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble. Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser sur le front et partir, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Attrapant la cravate d'Harry, elle le tira vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Eh bien, Mr Potter ? Vous comptiez partir sans moi ? Je ne suis plus une enfant, je VEUX partir avec toi, Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas risquer ta vie alors que moi, je serai au Terrier en angoissant. Je t'aime Harry, et je veux tout partager avec toi…

- Bien… J'imagine que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire…_Elle secoua la tête en dénégation._ Moi aussi je t'aime, Gin'. Je sais bien que tu n'es plus une enfant mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger quoi qu'il arrive, comme Hermione d'ailleurs…

Totalement soignée, elle se leva du lit et attrapa la main d'Harry. En entrant dans le salon, Moly vint la serrer dans ses bras. Quand elle lui apprit qu'elle allait partir chercher Hermione et Drago avec Harry, Molly jeta un regard inquiet a Arthur qui haussa les épaules, ce qui voulait dire : « Tu connais ta fille, elle est aussi têtue que toi, elle n'en démordra jamais. » Ses autres fils ne faisaient qu'acquiescer. Ils avaient compris.

Au Terrier, Harry admirait Ginny. Elle préparait ses affaires. De profil, Harry pouvait la détailler a sa guise. D'un mètre soixante, elle avait la peau bronzée par le soleil et parsemée de taches de rousseurs. Ses longs cheveux roux d'autrefois avaient été coupés au niveau des épaules pour un dégradé avec une frange. Il pouvait facilement imaginer ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise. Il pouvait se dire avoir de la chance. Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle avait enfin fini. Elle se savait coquette comme fille mais cette fois, elle savait qu'il fallait en apporter le moins possible.

* * *

**La suite, ben pour je sais pas quand ! ;) Cela dependra de mon envie d'ecrire...=D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Trop de disparitions

**Bon, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que je ne sais pas où me mènera cette histoire. Je vous laisse juger ! Si vous avez des propositions de suite, je suis pour ! =)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Trop de disparitions...

Elle marchait depuis des heures et des heures… L'île était bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'imaginait du haut du phare. Devant elle, Drago avait tout d'Apollon : Perfection absolue. Elle se mordillait légèrement la lèvre. Sous le soleil éclatant, la chaleur était à son comble et les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le dos du beau Serpentard quoi que pas mal musclé. D'un seul coup, il s'arrêta brusquement. Et elle, perdue dans les pensées, rencontra quelque chose de dur et à la fois chaud contre elle.

« Tu entends ça, Granger ? » Drago Malfoy, un bâton à la main, tendait l'oreille tout en fixant Hermione. Elle était belle, et cela l'insupportait. Son débardeur lui collait à la peau, faisant office d'une seconde peau, elle avait relevé les boucles sombres en un chignon lâche.

D'elle-même, Hermione tendit l'oreille, distraite. Elle n'avait cure de ce qui se passait ici. Plus aucun espoir n'était présent, depuis ces longues heures de marche. D'un seul coup, elle entendit comme le bruit d'une cascade. Et pas des moindres !

D'une même entente de leurs regards, ils se précipitèrent vers le bruit de l'eau comme des enfants riant aux éclats. Les masques étaient tombés et ils n'étaient là, sur cette île, que deux survivants essayant sans peine de retrouver leur chemin vers leur maison.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ginny faisaient leurs adieux à la famille Weasley ainsi qu'aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et d'un seul coup, un éclair vert jaillit des ténèbres en frappant d'une seul fois, les mains jointes de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, les emportant dans les méandres d'un avenir incertain. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils tombèrent dans le même décor que le couple d'avant… Un peu sonnés, ils se réveillèrent par une odeur de chien mouillé.

« Hmmgh… Que…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Harry secoua légèrement la tête et le chien, sacrément imposant, s'assit devant eux en remuant la queue, à peine heureux.

« Harry ! Regarde ça ! On dirait le carré de soie d'Hermione là-bas, tu ne trouves pas ? » Ginny ne perdait pas espoir de la retrouver ainsi que Drago, tellement qu'elle en venait à penser qu'ils venaient de subir le même sort qu'eux. Le chien s'était mis à courir et revint presque aussitôt avec ledit carré de soie. Le tendant à Harry, il respira l'odeur et effectivement, les effluves de chocolat mentholé que dégageait ce tissu ne laissait aucun doute quant au propriétaire, ou devrais-je dire la propriétaire. Maintenant, Ginny était persuadée d'avoir vécu le même sort que leurs…amis ? Pouvait-elle en dire autant de Malfoy ? Ma foi oui.

J'espère vraiment que Malfoy ne lui a pas fait de mal…

Et grâce au chien, ils suivirent ces effluves durant des heures…tout autant que l'on fait Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, tout le monde était en alerte. Personne ne savait où les quatre jeunes gens ont pu passer. Molly a donc appelé Dumbledore, le seul à savoir être maître de lui-même dans de pareilles situations. Dans la précipitation, Hagrid arriva avec Dumbledore et Crockdur. Le chien, content de pouvoir pour une unique fois, sortir de Poudlard, commençait à sauter partout et malencontreusement fit sauter une planche du parquet, faisant de ce même coup, tomber le pendentif en forme de serpent lié à la bague de lion mais aussi le bracelet gravé d'un cerf lié à une chevillière avec un pendentif en forme de lièvre sous les décombres du QG de l'Ordre… Et tout cela, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Tous, sauf Mme Black, génitrice de Sirius Black.

Penaud, le chien retourna gentiment aux pieds d'Hagrid qui discutait avec tous les autres autour d'une tasse de thé, typiquement « british ! ».

Ronald Weasley commençait à croire que toute cette mascarade avait un nom : MALFOY. Tout était de SA faute si ses amis avaient été emportés dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Sinon, comment cela aurait-il pu arriver ? Les choses ne pouvaient venir de sources d'un hasard plus que douteux. Malfoy est arrivé hier soir, repentissant ses actions passées ? Alors serait-ce qu'une coïncidence ? Non, ça il n'y croirait jamais. Oui, c'était Malfoy. Maintenant, il en était certain et puisque par sa faute, ses amis étaient en danger de mort, il se promit que dès qu'ils réapparaîtraient, il le battrait jusqu'à sang même sous les cris d'Hermione, puis le tuerait. Une lueur vengeresse apparut brusquement dans les yeux de Ronald tandis que Molly, en voyant cela, cachée derrière un poteau, se précipita pour en discuter avec Arthur. Ronald avait maintenant un sourire plus que machiavélique et cela avait le don de décontenancer ses parents.

Plus tard en réunion…

Kingsley Shacklebot, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Molly Arthur Charlie Billy Fred et Georges Weasley et Severus Rogue étaient présents ainsi que Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall.

« Albus… Si ce soir, Arthur et moi nous vous avons réunis, c'est pour quelque chose de spécial. Chéri, dit-elle en s'adressant à son mari, as-tu lancé un Assurdiato à la porte ? Avec Ron dans les parages, même s'il m'en coute de le dire, ce ne serait pas très prudent… » Tout le monde les regardèrent étonnés de cette révélation. Que faisait Ron dans cette histoire ?

« Bien. Ce matin, Molly nettoyait les meubles du salon, peu après la disparition de Harry et Ginny. Et là, elle entendit Ron marmonner des choses peu compréhensibles, alors elle s'en est approchée discrètement. A mon avis, il ne se doutait d'aucune manière qu'il parlait tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées. Et les révélations que Molly m'a racontées sont plus qu'alarmantes. Je crois que notre fils ne va pas bien… Il s'est assuré lui-même que ces disparitions sont des ordres de Drago, puis il a déclaré vouloir le tuer dans la torture… Je ne sais que penser mais il vaudrait mieux le faire interner avec des aurors, ne pensez-vous pas Albus ? »

Tonks avait maintenant mis ses mains devant sa bouche et en avait les larmes aux yeux, les frères Weasley se tenaient tous par la main, se soutenant coûte que coûte et les autres, mis à part Albus, Severus et Minerva, étaient stupéfaits de ces déclarations signes de mauvais augure…

Ginny était vraiment fatiguée, toutes ses forces la lâchaient, la laissant telle une misérable loque sur la terre mouillée du sol sous le soleil éclatant alors que les arbres essayaient tant bien que mal de les protéger. Harry sentait la poigne de Ginny s'affaiblir jusqu'à le lâcher. D'un seul coup, elle s'effondra au sol

« GINNY ! » Eucalyptus, le chien, s'approcha lentement du corps affaibli et lui lécha la figure en signe de courage. Harry la pris délicatement en posant sa tête sur ses genou. Discrètement, Eucalyptus prit le carré de soie et alla le plonger dans de l'eau et revient en le posant délicatement sur son visage. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle fixa son regard dans celui de Harry, qui lui lançait des éclairs.

« As-tu avalé quelque chose ce matin, Mademoiselle Weasley ? » Harry la sermonnait, les mains sur les hanches et elle réprima un fou rire tandis qu'il fronçait des sourcils. Il lui rappelait tellement sa mère en cet instant, lorsqu'elle lui fit partager sa pensée, il ne put cacher son sourire. Doucement, elle se releva, le chien l'aidant, et épaulée d'Harry, ils continuèrent la marche.

Pas loin d'ici, Hermione et Drago s'amusaient à s'éclabousser, oubliant les rancoeurs d'avants. D'un coup sec, Hermione se figea tandis que Drago éclata de rire, l'ayant prise par surprise.

« Haha ! Granger, là tu t'es faite avoir comme la dernière des cruches ! » Il avait son typique sourire en coin et sa voix trainante aidant, puis se reprenant il examina attentivement sa compagne. Elle ne faisait plus attention à lui et tendait l'oreille, comme si… comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose d'anormal… !

Se retournant vers Drago, elle lui prit la main et doucement ils se dirigèrent vers la source de bruit. Un chien aboyant, un homme dont elle reconnaissait la voix et un bruit sourd comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber. Au détour d'un chemin, elle se prit un arbre ! Un arbre très mou alors et qui a subi les moulures d'un torse. En relevant la tête, elle fut stupéfaite de la personne sur qui elle venait de tomber. Il avait un sourire malicieux et tenait difficilement une jeune femme et Drago se précipita pour l'aider à la porter.

« Harry ! C'est… Ginny ? Elle va bien ? Qu'a-t-elle eu ? A-t-elle eu une mauvaise chute ? »

Il lui raconta leurs mésaventures et Hermione, soulagée, comptait bien sermonner encore une fois la jeune fille…

* * *

**Avis ? **

**Merci à tous de me soutenir ! (:  
**


End file.
